


Don't Question

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry doesn't quite understand what's going on.





	Don't Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 26 of the Christmas challenge at dracoharry100 and the prompt of 'Boxing Day shopping'.

"This is..."

"A mess?"

"I was going to say madness, but that works, too. Why are we out here again?"

"Mother's therapy."

"..."

"That's what she calls it! Before the war, December was a really busy month for her. She'd have parties to host and she'd volunteer for charities. She'd go shopping, but always for gifts and donations. Someone told her about the Muggle tradition of going shopping on Boxing Day, when there were a lot of sales. She didn't try it at first, but then someone brought her along with them and well. It's been her tradition ever since. She buys for herself."

"But this is just as busy as any other day in December, isn't it?"

"Look, I don't question Mother. I only go along with it."

"I still don't understand why we're here."

"Oh, there you are, boys! Here, hold this and Harry, I found this for you. You never wear gloves! These will suit you just fine. And Draco, these will go with that yellow shirt I got you. Come along; I heard there are good deals down the road."

"So we're carrying things?"

"Exactly."

"Hold on. I thought she only bought for herself?"

"Harry, I just told you --"

"Don't question her. Okay. I'm still having trouble adjusting to this, your mum shopping in Muggle stores, but she does seem happy."

"Which is makes this worth it. Come on. You heard her. There's more sales to be looked at."


End file.
